When Your Past Comes Back to Haunt You!
by Catherine Willmon 2013
Summary: Gail Kim was abused, raped and pregnant by her high school boyfriend. Now, seven years later, she's happily married to the 'Legend Killer' and is expecting another child. But what happens when she learns her ex has come back to kill their ailing son?


**When your past comes back to haunt you!**

**Characters/Parings: Gail Kim and Randy Orton with a mention of others.**

**Rating: Strong R for sexual situations and a mention of rape.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. They belong to Vince McMahon.**

**Summary: Gail was abused, raped and pregnant by her high school boyfriend. Now, seven years later**, **she's happily married to the 'Legend Killer' and is expecting another child. But what happens when she learns her ex has come back to kill their terminally ill child?**

**Author's note: I'm making this story a one-shot** **with a sad ending. If I offend anyone in any way, I do apologize. This story is based loosely on one of my closest friends' life.**

**Date: September 2, 2005**

Flashback

"_Greg, you're drunk. Let me take you home before you harm yourself," seventeen-year-old Gail Kim pleaded. _

"_Shut up!" he yelled. Then he raised his hand and slapped her across her face._

_She fell down on the floor and held her cheek. Why did she had to come to the party with him tonight? For what it's worth, why did she end up dating him in the first place?_

_One reason: She wanted to be popular. Greg Jones was the captain of the football team and was the most popular boy in school. He could've picked any girl he wanted and he chose her, Gail Kim, miss not-so-popular._

_But, before him, she was semi-popular. Gail was the star of the female basketball team and was considered one of the smartest girls in school. Unlike these so-called groupies who were hanging around the athletes too much, she was obsessed with her own future. _

_So she was surprised when Greg struck up a conversation with her after the football team won the state championship. He offered to take her to the victory dance._

_Then, word spread around that they were, indeed, an item. At first, Gail denied the rumors flat. She knew about his sexual history and his enormous drinking problem. She just didn't wanna get caught up with him like that._

_Eventually, that's what happened. Greg somehow got to her good graces and soon, they began dating. They were the most popular couple in school. Girls envied Gail because she was with a stud. Guys were jealous of Greg nailing the Asian beauty._

_But, in private, things were not so good between them. Greg had developed a mean streak that scared Gail out of her mind. He was controlling him all the time, always telling her what to wear, how to eat, how to speak to people in public and how to treat him._

_Whenever thing didn't go his way, he would always call her names, scream and yell at her. Gail couldn't believe she wasted her time on him. She immediately decided to break things off with him..._

"_Greg, I can't do this anymore. I can't be with a man who had hurt me so much," Gail said one night. She decided to break up with him in person so she opted to meet him at the school's parking lot._

"_What are you saying? Are you breaking up with me?" Greg asked, anger boiled in his veins._

_All she could do was lower her head. "I'm so sorry."_

_What she didn't know was that Greg can't take rejection very well. If she didn't know it the first time, after he raised his hand and slapped her hard across the face, she'd know it now._

"_You listen to me, you cold, heartless bitch! You're not gonna embarrass and humiliate me in front of my friends. I'm the school's golden boy and you're my girl. I expect you to keep it that way!" Greg yelled after he grabbed her by the arm._

"_I can't be your girlfriend anymore!" she yelled back._

"_You break up with me and I'll make your life a living fucking hell. You won't be able to breathe when I get done with you. I'll turn your friends against you. I'll turn the whole town against you. I'll make my lies sound convincing enough that will make you commit suicide. Don't mess with me, girl. I have everything to gain and you have everything to lose." Greg pushed her down to the ground, got in his brand new car and drove off hastily into the night..._

_Now, Gail was starting to lose her patience with him. They were at a party one of his friends threw and once again, Greg was drunk out of his mind. She wanted to go home but, because she was afraid he was gonna hurt himself, she single-handily carried him upstairs to his friend's bedroom._

_She held her bruised cheek as he stumbled on the bed. She backed towards a nearby corner so she could avoid him._

"_Come here, Gail. I need to talk to you," Greg said incoherently. _

"_No, you're drunk. You need to lay down and rest for a while," Gail suggested softly._

"_I said come here!" he mumbled loudly._

_When she didn't move, he stumbled over to her, grabbed her by her long hair and dragged her over to the bed. She screamed for him to stop but the music blasting downstairs droned her cries._

"_When I say come here, you come! Do you hear me?" Greg yelled in her face._

"_Don't do this. Please, just lay down for a while. You don't know what you're doing," Gail pleaded._

"_I do know what I'm doing. I want you. So are you gonna give it to me or am I gonna have to take it?" he began ripping her halter top off._

"_No! You can't do this!" she screamed. She tried to get away from him but he was strong and held her down on the bed._

_Greg straddled her hips and pushed her skirt up to her stomach. Tears fell from her eyes when he pushed her underwear down to her ankles. He covered her mouth to silence her screams, leaned down and started kissing her forcefully. _

_By the time he removed his pants, Gail was trapped. Crying was all she could do when he slid inside of her..._

End flashback

Her life was forever changed after that fateful night. Gail could barely eat, sleep or do anything normal anymore. After Greg raped her, she tried to avoid him as much as possible.

Until she found out she was pregnant.

Gail was shocked. How could this happen? As if being raped wasn't bad enough, now her boyfriend had to plant his seed in her belly! She was upset, embarrassed and scared.

Her first thought was to get an abortion but her family doesn't believe in killing a innocent, unborn child. Next, giving the baby up for adoption was optional but she was financially fit to raise the child.

Which means, Gail Kim had decided to keep her baby.

Since her family was killed in a car crash three years ago, Gail has been pretty much on her own. She was able to prove to the court that she held a steady after school job and could take care of herself. Now that she was pregnant, she's gotta be able to take care of her child, too.

Her pregnancy became the talk of the school. Everyone knew Greg was the father but they didn't know how she got pregnant. All she could think about was all the nasty threats Greg been dishing out...

New flashback

"_What the hell is this? Are you really trying to embarrass me?" Greg scolded when he pushed her against the locker._

"_Please don't hurt me _and _the baby. I don't need this,"Gail said softly._

"_I don't need this, either. You need to get rid of the baby. I'm on my way to college on a football scholarship and I don't need to be saddled by a baby. Keeping it would only make things more complicated," Greg explained._

"_My family doesn't believe in abortion. I can't give this baby up for adoption, either. Besides, I don't need your money. I'm planning on raising the baby on my own," she declared._

_He slapped her harshly. "If you know what's good for you, get rid of the baby. If you don't, I'll personally see to it that you do..."_

End flashback

Gail looked over and saw her son sleeping peacefully on the bed. Her heart went out to him. Roman was innocent. He didn't do anything wrong. The day he was born brought a smile on her face. When she held him in her arms, she couldn't stop the tears falling from her eyes. He was so beautiful and so precious.

Now he was dying from terminal cancer.

Roman was diagnosed at age three, when the doctor discovered a lump right above his left lung. Gail was devastated when he told her that the procedure was inoperable.

So, now she's dealing with the impending death of her son. And she should be happy. She has a exciting career as a professional wrestler, she's married to her sexy co-worker and she has another child on the way.

But Gail still can't seem to get Greg out of her head. And it was hard to do that. He had caused so much pain and suffering to her life, it was ridiculous. And the shocking thing is, he still threatened to take their son away if she didn't get rid of him.

Should she call him on the phone and tell him Roman was dying?

X

"How's Roman doing?" Randy Orton asked as she stepped inside the house.

Gail could only sigh. "He's doing no better. I can't believe I'm gonna lose him."

He took her in his arms and rocked her gently. "Don't worry, baby. I'm hear for you."

Just then, the phone rang. Gail reached up and kissed Randy quickly before she sat down on the sofa and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she answered.

"_Gail?" _a deep male voice said.

She knew that voice anywhere. His voice hasn't change since high school. The question is, how did he managed to contact her?

"Hello, Greg. How are you doing?" Gail said. She was trying to be nice.

"_Fine. I'm just calling to see how you're doing. And to see if you had done what I had told you," _Greg said sternly.

Gail was torn. Should she tell him about their son's illness? "I'm sorry, Greg. I didn't get rid of Roman."

"_Roman? You named him Roman? How could you do that, Gail? I told you to get rid of him. I told you keeping him would make both of our lives more complicated!" _he yelled on the phone.

"No. My son made _your _life more complicated, not mine. In case you haven't noticed, I'm a professional wrestler now. I'm a World Wrestling Entertainment diva. I make a lot of money. So, for the last seven years, Roman and I have been doing fine without you." Gail smiled.

"_You don't understand. What happened that night was a mistake. You should've been on the pill." _Greg started to cry.

"How could I be on the pill after what you did to me? Yes, you raped me! I said no but you took advantage of me. And, for your information, even though you were drunk, you knew exactly what you were doing!" Gail yelled.

"_That's beside the point. You still should've got rid of the baby. Now you leave me no choice but to come and take him out myself!" _Greg declared.

Gail was shocked. "You can't do this! How could you kill your own son and he's already dying?"

"_What did you say?" _he didn't hear her right.

She took a deep breath. "Roman's dying. He's terminally ill. They found a lump right above his left lung. They can't remove it because by the time they found it, it was already the size of a grapefruit. So, I guess you should be happy that your son's dying."

"_I don't know what to say," _Greg simply said. Then, to her surprise, he hung up the phone.

With the tone ringing against her ear, Gail wondered if telling him was a good thing or not?

X

Later on that day, she drove down to the hospital to see her son. When she reached the stop light, Gail placed her hand on her belly. Even though she's three months along, her baby was growing and she couldn't help but smile.

She pulled away when the light turned green. Even though she was calm on the outside, she was scared on the inside. After the phone conversation with Greg earlier, how could she stay calm? He threatened to take their child away from her if she didn't get rid of him?

How can she tell him that Roman brought so much joy in her life?

Gail pulled up in the parking lot of the hospital and found a space. She killed the engine, got out of the automobile and headed for the doors. With her sunglasses on her face, she looked up at the sky and silently prayed her son was all right.

When she got inside, she took off her sunglasses and walked up to the front desk. A nearby nurse was working on some paperwork when Gail cleared her throat.

"I'm here to see my son, please," Gail declared nicely.

"You're his mother, right? Well, I'm sorry to inform you but he's in the emergency room," the nurse simply said.

Gail was shocked. "What happened to him? Can you tell me what happened to Roman?"

"Apparently, a man came in, like a few minutes ago, saying he would like to see him. The next thing I knew, he came out, no expression on his face. By the time I went in to check on him, Roman was comatose. I immediately called for the doctors," she explained.

Greg! The bastard! He came in and smothered Roman. Her sweet little boy! How could he do this to him?

"If you still want to go see him, go down the hall and take a right," the nurse said, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Thank you. And can you do me a favor? Call the police!" Gail demanded before she ran down the hallway.

Gail got to the emergency room and looked through the window, only to find the doctors pulling a white sheet over Roman's head. She slid down on the floor and cried hysterically, realizing that Greg killed their son. _Her _son.

And she realized the pain of losing her son will never go away.

X

Every day, she looked up at the sky.

Every day, she looked up and see her beautiful son waving at her.

Every day, she would break down and cry.

Holding her newborn baby girl in her arms, Gail allowed the tears to fall from her eyes. Nicole Marie was born exactly six months after Roman died tragically, which was bittersweet for her. She was a living, breathing replica of her deceased brother, who she loved and adored so much.

Greg has since been caught, tried and convicted of murder. He's doing life in prison without the possibly of parole.

Randy has been so supportive during this time. He was there every step of the way. She couldn't have found a more perfect husband.

Now that Roman's living with God, Gail could only smile. She knew that she will be with her son one day.

**The end!**

**Please review!**


End file.
